


A Frightening Sorting

by shivadyne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Sorting Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivadyne/pseuds/shivadyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yamaguchi Tadashi!” a voice cried out and he walked forward on shaky legs.</p><p>Yamaguchi sat down in the chair, trembling even as the hat was placed atop his head. He felt like he was going to be sick already. What if he didn’t get sorted? Maybe he’d be forced to go back home in disgrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frightening Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> i've been having trouble getting ideas for my ongoing stories so i decided i'd just use another hogwarts prompt (http://onlytruepairings.tumblr.com/post/132480395056/hogwarts-aus) to write a quick story for.
> 
> man, i love the idea of a hufflepuff tsukishima. it'd actually work pretty well, all things considered...

Yamaguchi had been delighted when he first came to Hogwarts, thrilled at all the mystery and magic that the wizarding world seemed to bring in spades. He’d been waiting for his turn to get onto the boat with another student he’d met on the train, a tiny ball of barely-contained energy that called himself Hinata.

That delight slowly faded away when he was pushed and shoved aside from the boat by some taller students, their sneers as mocking and cruel as the ones that he’d seen on the faces of his own bullies back in the muggle world. He stumbled over his feet as he attempted to regain balance, but a hand on his arm kept him from falling.

He glanced over at the taller boy as he was lead to the next boat, intending to thank him. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened even as he sat down, however, because the tall, blond boy settling down next to him was not only extremely tall, but extremely intimidating as well.

They sat in silence for the entire ride there, though Yamaguchi was still captivated by the sight of the castle in the distance even with the anxiety bubbling in his stomach. He didn’t notice the contemplative gaze settled on the back of his head, too busy leaning forward to make out the details through the fog.

 

The sorting, as it turned out, was even worse.

Yamaguchi stumbled again as another boy pushed him forward. Yamaguchi bit his lip, trying hard not to get upset.

The tall, blond boy had been scowling at his side for a majority of their time in the halls of Hogwarts, but everyone had been told to get into a line by name alone once they’d made their way to the Great Hall. Mostly everyone else had been sorted already. Save for Yamaguchi, there were maybe five or six kids standing in the line now.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi!” a voice cried out and he walked forward on shaky legs.

Yamaguchi sat down in the chair, trembling even as the hat was placed atop his head. He felt like he was going to be sick already. What if he didn’t get sorted? Maybe he’d be forced to go back home in disgrace.

 _“Now, now, this is not a time to be so concerned,”_ a voice echoed in the depths of his mind, causing Yamaguchi to jump in his seat. _“Weren’t listening to my song, were you? Hmph.”_

_“Now, let’s get a look at you… Want to be in Gryffindor, I see… You may be brave, but you have such dedication in you… I think your strengths would best be used in Hufflepuff, yes, yes, that would be the place to put you.”_

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, unable to combat the choice in his surprise as a voice shouted out, _”HUFFLEPUFF!”_

He removed the hat, handing it back to the teacher even as he made his way over to his house.

Though Yamaguchi was greeted with smiling faces, all he wanted to do was cry. He’d wanted to get into Gryffindor to prove that he wasn’t a weak, ugly, pimply-faced loser like all the bullies said. Gryffindor was apparently the coolest house, according to the boys he’d met on the train. He hadn’t heard a word about Hufflepuff, though there had been a lot of talk about the other houses.

Yamaguchi sat down in the space that had opened up for him, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He pasted a smile onto his face, but it was a half-hearted effort as he picked at his food and jumped whenever the Fat Friar floated past him.

Whenever all the speeches were over and people were more focused on eating their food than they were on excited conversation, Yamaguchi swallowed down the last bites of his food before slipping off into the halls. He knew it was stupid, but there was a lump in his throat that wouldn’t go away. If he didn’t go now, he’d probably end up crying in front of his whole house. The last thing Yamaguchi wanted his house to see was that he was a huge crybaby who couldn’t handle being sorted into a different house.

He slumped down in a corner of the hall next to the stairs, hidden in the shadows cast off by them. Yamaguchi’s eyes welled with tears and before he knew it, he was crying into his knees for what felt like ages.

He wiped at his eyes quickly at the sound of footsteps, hoping that they’d just pass him right by.

The tall, blond boy from earlier was standing in front of him. Yamaguchi searched his mind for a name, coming up with Tsukki. He wondered at that for a moment, thinking that something about it sounded off. Before he could contemplate it anymore, Tsukki asked, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Yamaguchi said, trying for a smile. His voice sounded all weird and congested from crying, something that Tsukki must have caught onto with the way that his frown deepened.

“You were crying over nothing,” said Tsukki, flatly. He was dimly lit by the candles in the hall and Yamaguchi realized then that he must’ve been as well. “Pathetic.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes welled with tears again, this time of their own volition, and Tsukki grimaced. He sat down next to him, though, and said, “I meant that your lie was pathetic. You’re disappointed you didn’t get into another house, aren’t you?”

Yamaguchi nodded, looking down at his knees to avoid looking the other Hufflepuff in the face.

“I was expected to end up in Ravenclaw,” Tsukki offered, almost tentatively. “Or Slytherin. No one ever thought I’d be a Hufflepuff.”

“Really?”

“Most of my family has been sorted into Slytherin,” Tsukki explained, though he didn’t look all that bothered by it. He was picking at his nails, Yamaguchi noted, and looked completely unaffected by the fact that he’d been sorted into a different house as well. _How cool,_ he thought. “My brother, as well. It was expected that I would do the same. I guess it’s typical of pureblood families.”

“Oh,” Yamaguchi said, nodding his head even though he had no clue what was typical of pureblood families. He only knew that he was apparently a muggle, but not much beyond that. “Are you… upset that you’re in Hufflepuff?”

“Not really,” Tsukki replied. “Everyone here seems uselessly hotblooded anyways. Are you done crying?”

“Y-yeah,” Yamaguchi mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. It was so embarrassing to cry in front of such a cool guy. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

Tsukki stared at him strangely for a moment, but seemed to deem it trivial right after. He stood to his feet, offering a hand to Yamaguchi and pulling him up as well. Turning back to the Great Hall, he said, “C’mon, let’s wait by the doors. Aki told me that we have to stay in the Great Hall so we can learn our dorm passwords.”

Yamaguchi followed after him, a smile on his face. _Maybe being a Hufflepuff won't be too bad after all..._


End file.
